Decision
Police captain William Boone is asked to join the security team of the Companion Da'an of the Taelons, an alien race that came to earth three years ago. Summary Teaser William Boone is charged with overseeing security for a large, outdoor press event where the American Companion Da'an will announce a joint venture between the Taelon Synod and Doors International. Boone is not satisfied when he finds that FBI agent Ronald Sandoval has not implemented all of the requested security features. Sandoval explains that Da'an himself requested the changes to the plan, believing he would be safe at the event. The huge crowd is astonished at the arrival of Da'an's ID Shuttle, piloted by Captain Lili Marquette. Act One Da'an takes to the stage and greets the Human audience with the traditional Taelon greeting: "Sinuai Euhura." He then discusses the ways in which Taelon technology and science have been adapted by Humans to ensure that everyone on Earth is properly fed and many horrible afflictions cured. Da'an is joined by Jonathan Doors who announces the joint venture between his company and the Synod. Just as the announcement is about to end, the alert Boone notices a laser sight tracking Da'an. He rushes to the stage and shouts out a warning. Doors pushes Da'an out of the way and is hit in the back by a bullet. Boone and Sandoval notice the origin of the shot in a tall neighbouring building. Sandoval fires his Skrill, taking out a large chunk of the room where the shooter is. The shooter is injured but manages to escape the building using some kind of wire line to jump to ground level. Lt. Bob Morovski leads Boone's men in a pursuit but it is Boone himself who finally catches up with the shooter in an alley. He is shocked to find the shooter is an old friend of his, Eddy Jordan. Jordan makes a run for a get-away car and Boone is so surprised that he fails to shoot and stop Jordan from escaping. Meanwhile, Dr. Julianne Belman has arrived to treat Doors. She tries desperately to revive him but the damage is too extensive. Doors has been killed. Act Two In the aftermath of the Skrill hit there is not much evidence to be found. Boone does not reveal to the rest of his team that he knows the shooter. Morovski's men discover perspiration on the assassination weapon and hope to pull a DNA trace from it. Boone is called to the Federal Building by Da'an who offers him a chance to "become a voice in the shaping of Humanity's future" by becoming his protector. Boone declines, telling Da'an that he and his wife are planning to start a family and he doesn't want to uproot them to live near the Washington Headquarters. Da'an accepts Boone's decision but states that he hopes Boone will someday change his mind. Lili Marquette meets Eddy Jordan at the Flat Planet Cafe and confronts him about botching the assassination attempt; thus revealing that though she works for the Companions she is also secretly working against them. She tells Eddy that she thinks Boone might be "the One." Kate visits William at his office and he confides in her that the assassin is Eddy. She is shocked. Eddy was William's best man when he and Kate got married. William also tells Kate that he declined a job offer from the Taelons. She is angry that he didn't consult her about the decision and can't understand why he doesn't trust the Companions. William explains that he can't trust someone without knowing their motivations. Driving home from Boone's office, Kate finds she is being pursued by an erratic driver. He purposely rear-ends her a few times, distracting her into hitting a truck. Then he activates a switch in his car that seems to cause her vehicle and the truck to explode. Act Three Boone visits Kate's grave. Back in his office, Boone opens an envelope. Inside is a photo of he and Eddy Jordan. On the photo, a message is written: "Keep an open mind, Eddy." Boone is then visited by Mayor Ruiz. She has been contacted by the governor who she says is a personal friend of President Thompson. Apparently, Da'an has contacted the president and asked if he could do anything to make Boone re-consider the Taelons job offer. Lili Marquette takes Boone to the Washington Headquarters in a Taelon Shuttle. It is Boone's first Inter-Dimensional travel. Boone says he is willing to hear Da'an out because it is what his wife would have wanted him to do. He asks the American Companion bluntly why the Taelon's are on Earth. Da'an replies that Humanity is at an "evolutionary crossroads" and that by studying Humans, the Taelons hope to gain a better understanding of their own evolution. Sandoval tells Boone that a major inducement of taking the position is that he will be implanted with a Cyber Viral Implant or CVI. Boone tells Da'an that he will give the offer serious consideration. After the meeting, Lili suggests that there is another meeting Boone should attend. She references the phrase "Keep an open mind" which Boone saw on the photo that Eddy sent him and he agrees to go with her to this meeting. There, he meets Eddy along with Jonathan Doors and Dr. Belman. Doors explains that he staged his death so that he could monitor the Taelons in secret. They explain to Boone that his wife was killed by the Taelons to make him more likely to come work for them. They knew the idea of a CVI which would allow Boone to "live in" vivid memories of he and Kate would be appealing after her death. Eddy and Doors ask Boone to join them in this new "Liberation." Boone agrees to go through with it when Dr. Belman tells him that she can remove the imperative to obey the Taelons from his CVI allowing him all the benefits without that negative feature. Act Four Dr. Belman implants Boone's CVI as Da'an and Sandoval look on. It is an intense procedure. A robotic arm pushes a long needle up into Boone's brain to implant the device. He survives the procedure and once it's complete he tells Sandoval: "Everything is so much clearer now." Sometime later, Sandoval and Boone visit Da'an in his Washington Headquarters. Boone tells the Taelon that his CVI is everything that was promised. Da'an says there is one final step before their union is complete. He calls for a Skrill; a living organism which will join with Boone. It will function as a weapon, deriving its power from the intensity of Boone's emotions. After the Skrill is activated, Boone receives a call from Bob Morovski. They have found Door's killer. When Boone arrives on the scene, Morovski reveals that the perspiration they found had a DNA match to Eddy Jordan and that Eddy Jordan has been killed. Sandoval tells Boone that he'll have to be more careful choosing his friends from now on. Coda Boone and Lili are walking in the cemetery. Boone tells Lili that he feels he can't trust Doors because he couldn't protect Eddy Jordan from being killed. He also says that he doesn't fully trust Lili herself. She replies that once Boone gets to know her better he'll never again question her loyalty. Boone leaves Lili and places some flowers on Kate's grave. He has made the decision to walk away from what was left of his old life and begin a new one with the Companions and the Liberation. Gallery File:Decision_01.jpg|The Doors Press Event File:Decision_shuttle.jpg|Da'an Arrives File:Decision_05.jpg|Da'an Greets his Audience File:Decision_18.jpg|Death of Doors File:Decision_06.jpg|Searching for Evidence File:Decision_07.jpg|Why Don't you Trust the Companions? File:Decision_08.jpg|Kate's End File:Decision_09.jpg|Boone Visits Kate's Grave File:Decision_10.jpg|Keep an Open Mind File:Decision_11.jpg|Boone's First Shuttle Flight File:Decision_12.jpg|Da'an's Second Job Offer File:Decision_13.jpg|When Did you Take up Murder as a Profession? File:Decision_14.jpg|I Staged my Own Death File:Decision_15.jpg|Implanting the CVI File:Decision_16.jpg|Getting to Know You File:Decision_17.jpg|Goodbye Kate Credits Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux (credit only) * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Michael Filipowich as Judson Corr * Lisa Ryder as Kate Boone * John Evans as Lt. Bob Morovski * Majel Barrett as Julianne Belman Other Cast * Miranda Kwok as Kwai-Ling Hong * Monique Mojica as Mayor Ruiz * Charlotte Arnold as Little Girl * Paul Boretski as Eddy Jordan * Kurtys Kidd as Da'an Double * Steve Lucescu as Eddy Jordan Stunt Double * Brian Jagersky as Stunt Driver Trivia * In this pilot episode the Taelons were approximately eight feet tall. Leni Parker had a male double (Kurtys Kidd) to play Da'an in long shots. * In the first act when Sandoval opens his Global the visual effects for the screen were never added so you can see the plain grey colour of the prop. * At approximately two minutes into the episode, a bearded extra wearing sunglasses looks directly into the camera lens. At about 6:58, the same extra does it again. * Just before the assassination attempt, Doors and Da'an are standing together at the podium. The shot cuts to a POV from the assassin's gun sight. When it cuts back to Doors and Da'an, Da'an is placing a bouquet of flowers on the podium. This suggests that a short piece of the scene was cut out. Possibly this is the same piece where we would have seen the Little Girl who is credited but not visible anywhere in the episode. * In the car chase scene, the license plates on both Kate Boone's and Judson Corr's cars are from Ohio. We can assume that Boone lives and works somewhere in Ohio. References * Global * Skrill * Taelon Shuttle * SkyEye 4000 * Flat Planet Cafe * President Daniel Thompson * CVI * Liberation * Siemens * CRS Robotics Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One